sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch Gunther
Name: Mitch Gunther Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th School: Bathurst High Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom 133. Hobbies and Interests: No extracurricular activities. Interests and hobbies include reading, taking in stray animals, solving puzzles and playing mind-stretching games, stealing shiny objects, wandering around, taking apart machinery, napping, and being with Cathalie. Appearance: Mitch is a young boy of 5’8", and of an incredibly scrawny form that gives him the appearance of being sickly and underfed. However, though his body is thin and boney, it is certainly not without flexibility, as well as underlying physical strength hinted through his lithe and wirey form, long limbs, and thin, claw-like fingers. His face is thin and gaunt, yet smooth-skinned and childlike, with boyish, yet delicate facial features. His skin is of a pale, uneven tone, and his chin-length hair is a dull greyish blonde colour, thin yet shaggy and unruly with loose locks of hair falling over about his face. His eyes are of a misty, sea-green colour, and their cloudy quality often gives him a rather absent, dreamy look to his overall expression, making him look as though he were off in another world. He is often seen wearing tattered, mismatched clothes that are much too loose for his form, most recently having adopted a second-hand outfit: a black, shortleeved t-shirt over a one-sleeved red one(both are much too loose for his frame, exposing a good part of his neck and shoulders)., as well as torn, baggy jeans much too large for his size despite being held up by a makeshift belt made out of cable cord. Oddly enough, he prefers to go around barefoot. Bandages are wrapped around his forearms, ribcage, left ankle, and neck, though they’ve now taken to hanging in loose drapes due to continuous scratching and pulling on Mitch’s part. Hidden scars and burns, large and numerous, can be seen just hiding underneath. Biography: For as long as he could remember, Mitch lived a ward of the state, orphaned at the early age of one and marked as a permanent burn victim with the scars to prove it. Since then, he has passed from family to family, gaining even more scars along the way from abusive families and caregivers who were often infuriated with him and took to physical abuse to control him. He remained a solitary figure from time to time, always keeping to himself since early childhood, a misfit even among his fellow orphans. And then he met Cathalie for the first time when he was five, and they were bunked together in the same state orphanage. Whatever event that followed, for some reason Mitch had taken to latching himself to Cathalie ever since, developing an almost obsessive attachment to her. He has followed her everywhere ever since, and has even refused adoption on the basis that “he would never go if Cathalie didn’t go.” He even followed her to school, despite his ‘condition’, which seemed to place barriers between him and others, preventing him from relating to other people other than Cathalie. As his only friend Cathalie would bluntly put it, Mitch is permanently missing a few cards in the deck, and tends to make little sense more than half the time. Relatively innocent, and with little pretense, He is known to utter random musings in his mind, particularly when feeling the least bit uncomfortable, and seems to prefer speaking in third-person. He often doesn’t realize that others are often unsettled or even angered by his erratic tendencies. Despite this, he is naturally a trickster, despite not being such a devious, pretentious person. He simply comes and goes, does as he wants, as he pleases, when he pleases, and however he pleases, regardless of the convenience (or lack thereof) of other people. When he doesn’t get his way, he either resorts to mildly violent tendancies (biting and scratching, for example), or sulks in a corner. Since the two of them go back a long way, he is vehemently, almost jealously attached to Cathalie. He adores her, and prides himself on being her ‘protector’, much to her irritation. Despite not easily trusting people in general other than Cathalie, he is actually quite cheerful and naïve, and talks more than he often needs to. Pain, violence and death don’t seem to bother him in the least, unless Cathalie is the one getting hurt. Thus, he is often never aware that others might be feeling sadness or pain, much less aware if he is the one causing it. Being the erratic, contrary person that he is, controlling him is a near impossible feat, and the only person he obeys is Cathalie…and sometimes not even then. He doesn’t seem to have a problem with hurting others, but often restrains himself from doing so unless he feels that Cathalie is in danger. Advantages: His method of thinking things through and solving problems is quite different from that of others, which could be as much of an advantage as a disadvantage. He is quite receptive to the world around him, often noticing and observing things that others tend to overlook completely. He is also quite protective towards Cathalie, and his motivation to keep her safe gives him a sense of tenacity even in the face of danger. Disadvantages: Due to his state of mind, he lacks what is needed to converse and communicate with others on a normal level. Often too honest for his own good, and having a habit of speaking aloud, much of what he says is easily dismissed for nonsense. He tends to lose focus on the main concern of the situation, and is easily distracted by the call of his own pursuits, such as the pursuit of finding shinies. A being of impulse, he is not one to think before acting, and his spontaniety may end up being a danger to himself and others. His mindset is often that of a small child, and he is easily bothered by the slightest disconvenience. Other than concerning his duty of protecting Cathalie, he has no sense of honour or pride, and would much rather run or hide away than stand and fight. Number: Male Student No. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Mosquito Repellant Conclusions: Well now, B01 is certainly an interesting... specimen. I have a feeling that when G01 bites the dust, he won't know what to do with himself. His relentless pursuit of "shinies" might put him on the receiving end of a nice piece of lead all too soon, though. The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''LadyMakaze, Leo, Nealosi '''Kills: None Killed by: Franco Sebberts Collected Weapons: Mosquito Repellant (issued weapon) Allies: Cathalie Meguro Enemies: Franco Sebberts Mid-game Evaluation: Mitch's game began at the school building, where he and his best friend Cathalie Meguro barricaded themselves into one of the many classrooms in the building. Things were going fine until Ernest Decarteret made an appearance. Ernest, having overheard voices talking from down the hallway, hesitantly approached the classroom that Mitch and Cathalie occupied. Ernest knocked on the door of the classroom, and received prompt instructions from the duo to leave them alone. Ernest pleaded with them, but by the time Cathalie finally deemed it alright for him to enter the room (she'd planned on knocking him out with her game-issued chloroform), he split the scene, leaving the two alone again. After Ernest left, the two spent the night in the school building. Cathalie expressed her thoughts on the game, and attempted to get through to Mitch about what was going on around them. Mitch didn't seem to understand, though, and her endeavors were lost. The next morning, Danya announced that the school would become a dangerzone, forcing the two to evacuate the building. Together, the two exited the school building and made their way out onto the island... They resurfaced on day five, wandering aimlessly through the forest. The past few days on the island had not been kind to the two, and something seemed amiss with Cathalie. Mitch soon enough learned what it was. It must've been something she'd been planning for a long time, as she seemed to have thought it out. She wanted to take him, and herself, out of the game in the only way she knew how... through death. Some way, somehow, Mitch managed to talk her out of it and brought her a new resolve to conquer the game. Her resolve would be short-lived. Franco Sebberts would make sure of that as he appeared on the scene, firing his grenade launcher at them and hitting a tree instead. The resulting shrapnel did perhaps more damage than his sponge grenades could have, and left the pair writhing in pain on the grassy woodland floor. When Franco moved in to finish Cathalie off, Mitch sprung on him in one final attempt to save the only person he cared about. Things were going in his favor until Franco tasered him. The taser left Mitch prone and unable to move, and he was forced to watch as Franco continued to torture Cathalie. Finally, almost as if he felt a tinge of sympathy for them, Franco raised his pistol and shot both Mitch and Cathalie in the head, sparing them the agony of a slow and painful death. End-game Evaluation: The only time Mitch seemed to "get it" throughout the whole game was at the very end, when he finally realized that they really were going to die. In a way, you could say that the boy lost his innocence in this game, and it was only in the very end that he seemed to realize how cruel the world truly was. Franco may have been their murderer, but in a way, he was also their savior. Memorable Quotes: "Dog eat dog. Dogs don't eat dogs, they eat birds and cats and Kibblebits if they have a family. Those words are silly. But I would have gotten that right if that silly glasses boy hadn't answered before me. Yes, I would have gotten it right." - Mitch ponders over Mr. Wilson's introduction to the game. "It's DEET! The kind of stuffs you use to keep nasty things away! Like demons and evil spirits and stuffs!" - It's DEET, alright. "It BLINDS us!" - Hello, sunshine. “If I have to I’ll kill all the other people, I don’t care, but you deserve better. I’ll get you through this, and in the end...well, I’ll get you through this Cath. You, you need to get through this. You’re always stronger than me...” - Mitch shows a level of intensity we've never seen before. Other/Trivia *When LadyMakaze was no longer able to roleplay due to real-life circumstances, Mitch, along with Cathalie, was adopted by Leo, who eventually passed them along to Nealosi. *According to his handler, Mitch can relate better to animals than humans. Threads The various threads that contained Mitch. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Who needs history when you got the present? *True Friends Version II: *Lost Children *Humanity. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mitch Gunther. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! "I want to have Mitch's virtual babies"- Leo Category:V2 Students